The Meaning Of Friendship
by Janis B
Summary: Piper, Marcus and Danny find themselves in trouble when they deceive their parents and take matters into their own hands
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: This was written for the soul purpose of my entertainment. I lay no claim on Walker Texas Ranger or any of its characters.

Rated: PG

_**The Meaning Of Friendship**_

****

**Janis Boisclair**

****

_**Chapter One**_

_**Hand In Hand...**_

The clock on the night stand read three-fourteen AM, the house was in darkness and had been for a few hours. Gage turned unconsciously pulling Syd closer to him she in turn snuggled nearer to his chest. They both settled quietly into slumber once again only to have it short lived awakened by first the ringing of the doorbell and then the loud pounding on the door.

"What the?" Gage nattered throwing back the covers. Sydney was all ready up pulling on her robe.

Making it to the door first she peeked outside seeing Piper being escorted by two police officers. Quickly pulling open the door she was met with, "Ranger Cooke we were looking for the Gage residents."

"You found us Mike," Syd answered pulling the door wide as her partner appeared behind her.

"Gage," the officer greeted him, "Sorry to be calling so late, we have your daughter here."

"Mike what's going on?" Gage questioned his eyes falling on his daughter.

"Mom, Daddy," Piper meekly spoke.

"We picked her up with her friends at an after hours party that we raided at the _Lone Canteen_," the officer answered.

"The _Lone Canteen!_ Piper Lynn Gage," the words popped out of Syd's mouth. "Inside young lady!"

"And wash that stuff off your face," Gage added as Piper scooted past them Sydney but a few steps behind her. Turning back to officer Mike Connelly he offered his hand. "Thanks for bringing her home we'll take it from here."

"No problem Gage I figured you would," Connelly replied pausing a minute he added, "Ranger Cooke..."

"Is my partner and wife, Sydney Gage when she's not working, Ranger Cooke when she is ," Gage smiled catching sight of the young man in the back of the police car. "Marcus Trivette?" he asked.

"Yeah we're going there next," Connelly retorted, again the man paused, "Gage there was a lot of booze and drugs there. We've been keeping an eye on the place, Skinny Wilson has been recruiting out of the place."

A hundred thoughts went through Gage's mind but none of them answered the question of why his daughter was there with Jimmy and Erica's son. "We'll get to the bottom of this one way or another," Gage promised the officer as well as himself.

Closing the door Gage turned to go and join Sydney and Piper neither mother or daughter were talking. "Well young lady what do you have to say for yourself?" Gage addressed her.

"Daddy I can't tell you..."

Gage cut back in, "Piper you'd better start telling me something here because the way the facts stand you just may be grounded for life."

"That's not fair Dad," Piper cried out.

"Not fair? Let's talk about not fair Piper," Gage began to recite. "Our thirteen year old daughter who by the way was just brought home by Dallas PD, told us she was going to a sleep over at her best friend's house. Then she painted up her face and put together the skimpiest outfit she could and headed out to an after hours party. A party where there was illegal drinking and drugs. A party where pimps like Skinny Wilson are trolling for fresh meat to put out on the streets."

Piper's eyes were focused on the floor and that is where they stayed so Gage continued. "So now even though our daughter has lied to us and has been caught in that lie she is standing here refusing to give us an explanation of any sort."

"But Daddy..."

"There are no buts here Piper what you did was wrong. Rest assured your mother and I will get to the bottom of this. I'm sure your Uncle Jimmy will want to be in on this investigation as well," her father confirmed to her.

"You are grounded until further notice, no phone, computer or leaving the property except for school and then it is straight back here. Do you understand me young lady?"

"Yes Daddy," Piper sulked.

"Go to bed Piper we'll talk more in the morning," Sydney who had been unusually quiet told her daughter both parents watching her go down the hall.

As Piper mounted the stairs to her attic bedroom Gage turned to Syd, "Now what do you think that is all about? And where do you think she got that get up?"

Shrugging her shoulders Syd shook her head but before she could say anything the phone began to ring. While Gage went to answer it Sydney moved down the hall towards their bedroom and straight to her closet.

"Nope Piper isn't saying a word either," she could hear Gage say as he joined her in the bedroom. "I know the _Lone Canteen_ is no place for either of them," Gage continued adding," If you could have saw the get up Piper had on..." Pausing a moment he ended the conversation with, "All right Syd and I'll meet you there around nine. Yeah good-night Jimmy."

"Boy Trivette wasn't any happier then us with Marcus being brought home by DPD," Gage stated.

By now Sydney had turned around to face Gage ignoring his comment and simply saying, "She was wearing my clothes."

"Your clothes? What are you talking about? You never dress that... that... that,"

"Easy? Loose?" Syd tried to finish her husband's sentence. "How bout the Reynolds case Gage?'

"The Reynolds case," Gage thought back the recollection of his wife in that skimpy outfit working in that night club coming back to mind finishing with, "Oh yeah the Reynolds case. You still look better in them then our daughter does," he grinned at his wife.

"Francis!" through gritted teeth she jarred him out of his dreamlike state.

The phone rang again this time Syd walking across the room to pick it up. "Mrs. Whelan," Gage heard her say into the phone as he absently thumbed through the clothes in the closet still puzzled why Piper would even think to dress up like that.

"Mrs. Whelan we were under the impression that Piper was going to be at your home for the night... I have no idea what possessed them to dress up and go to the _Lone Canteen_... Piper isn't giving us any information either... If that is the way you feel... All right then... good night."

Syd held the phone for a moment in her hand as she stood in thought. "I take it Rebecca was in on this little caper as well?" Gage quizzed taking the receiver from his wife's hand and setting it back on the phone's base.

"Yes and Piper is to stay away from Becky for the time being," Syd added coming out of her thoughts. "This mess just keeps getting bigger and bigger."

"Well hopefully we will get to the bottom of this tomorrow," Gage half smiled taking Syd in his arms. "For now lets get a little rest with what's left of the night."

Shaking her head in agreement Syd slid into bed Gage sliding in with her his arm still around her. No matter how close she wiggled up to him and hugged him tight she could loose the feeling of impending doom that seemed to be casting its shadow around them.

Her eyes had hardly closed when both she and Gage were awakened once again with first a crash, then Buddy's barking followed by Cody's wails as he too was awakened.

"What the..." Gage uttered throwing back the covers and snapping on the light for the second time in just over an hour.

Syd was all ready reaching for her robe saying, "You find out what now and I'll see to Cody."

Nodding his head in agreement Gage yanked open the bedroom door just in time to see a figure in the dark heading upstairs to Piper's room. "Hold it right there," he called out making it to the stairs in a single bound to catch the intruder by the scruff of the neck.

"What's going on?" Chris questioned he too be awakened with the noise was now standing in the doorway of his bedroom.

"Mommy," Cat was calling to Syd.

"Daddy is looking after things," Syd called back to Cat the same time saying to Chris, "Can you look after your sister while I see to Cody."

"Sure Mom," Chris answered just as the both heard Gage's voice say, "Danny Walker... Piper you and your friends are getting in deeper and deeper here!"

TBC


	2. Chapter Two

_Chapter Two_

_And Trouble Follows..._

"Come on Puss," Chris had Cat by the hand trying to steer her back to her room the young girl now wide awake and wanting to know what was going on.

"Chris how come Danny's here?" she questioned her brother. "Is Angela here too? I want to go see," she was insisting.

Chris put both hands on her shoulders to forcefully turn her back to bed answering her questions as they went. "Seems that way. I don't think so. And you are suppose to be sleeping so you can't go see you can see in the morning."

"Come on Chris," she pleaded with her brother her curiosity getting the better of her.

"I think Mom and Dad are mad enough at Danny and Piper you want them mad at you too?" he asked trying to reason with his sister.

She shook her head no having just gotten out of the last mess she had found herself in less then a week ago.

"Then lets say you climb back in bed and let me cover you up," Chris told her all ready holding up the covers to tuck around her.

"But don't you want to know why Danny is here and Mom and Dad are mad?" she quizzed her brother.

"Sure and I bet we find out tomorrow so for now close your eyes," he smiled down at his sister. She not only looked like Aunt Julie but she asked as many questions as their aunt did.

"But I'm dying to know," she insisted.

"I'm sure you can hang on until the morning it's only about an hour away," Chris told her kissing her forehead before he stood up.

"All right," she sulked her lower lip hanging out in a pout.

By the time Chris had turned off the light and stepped into the hallway he nearly bumped into his mother who was gently closing the door to Cody's room. "He back asleep?" Chris asked nodding towards his brother's door.

Before Syd could answer a loud squeal went up indicating Cody was ready to get up for the day. Putting his hand on his mother's Chris whispered, "I'll look after him you go help Dad with Piper and Danny."

"Thanks Chris," Syd whispered standing on tiptoes to kiss his cheek much like she had to do to kiss her husband's cheek. "I'll get a bottle for him and be right back."

"No problem," Chris replied turning the knob to Cody's bedroom door. "Hey partner," he greeted his brother to be rewarded with another squeal of delight as Cody's eyes caught sight of Chris.

Pulling the door closed Syd took a deep breath to head down the hall to the kitchen table where Gage had ushered the other two. She was greeted by Danny's plea to Gage as he dialled the phone, "Please Uncle Gage my Dad will kill me."

"That I very highly doubt Danny," Sydney cut in going to the fridge for a bottle of juice for Cody and a glass for Chris. "He isn't going to be happy but I doubt he's going to kill you."

"I may as well be dead," the young boy sighed.

"That statement I'll believe," Gage retorted as the phone was picked up at the other end. "Alex its Gage is Walker there? You may want to stay on the line too," he added waiting for her to put his boss on the phone.

"Gage what is it?" Walker's voice came over the wire.

"Was Danny suppose to be staying over at a friend's house tonight?" he asked.

When the answer was yes Gage continued, "Well he's not there seems he decided to go looking for trouble with Piper and Marcus. As far as I can tell he some how eluded DPD who brought Piper and Marcus home. Instead he decided to sneak in here after the fact but he was definitely with the other two."

After a few more minutes of conversation Walker told Gage he and Alex were on their way in. "Coffee will be ready when you get here," Gage told him watching Syd all ready back in the kitchen at the sink rinsing the pot.

"So are you two ready to come clean?" Gage asked the pair of them.

"We take the fifth Uncle Gage," Danny spoke up getting a look that said this was no time to mess with her father from Piper.

"Do you now then maybe since you two know so much about law and court and civil rights you should be found for contempt as well as obstructing justice," Gage answered looking from one to the other.

"I'm sorry Uncle Gage its just that... well we sort of made... a promise. We gave our word and we just can't go back on our word," Danny tried to explain.

"I'm afraid that won't wash this time," Gage told them again looking from one to the other. "What you did, no matter what ever you promised was dangerous," Gage tried to stress as both teens stared knowingly at the table. "The risk you were taking by just being there..."

"Dad you and Mom take risks every day," Piper interjected her head snapping up to let her blue eyes lock with her father's. "And you take those risks for people you don't even know."

"That's different Piper," her mother answered even though she knew the answer seemed hollow.

"How's it different Aunt Sydney? "You guys, Uncle Jimmy, Sumner, my Dad you all put your lives in jeopardy every day," Danny butted in taking up Piper's cause.

"The difference is we went through school and some pretty intensive training before we were ever let out in the field," Syd informed them. "We have the support of the Texas Rangers along with every law enforcement agency in Texas and the country if need be," she explained further neither child speaking.

"Not only that we have our experience behind us," Gage added to the conversation.

"But how are we suppose to get experience if we can't..." Piper stopped speaking as both her parents shot their eyes to her face.

"Life experience Piper," Gage retorted becoming more and more aggravated with his young daughter.

"I get it Dad," Piper answered averting her eyes away from both parents.

"Do you Piper? Do you really understand?" Sydney asked staring at the young girl in front of her. It was almost as she didn't know her daughter.

Nobody had time to say anything more being interrupted by knocking on the side door as the Walkers entered the house Alex leading the way. "Daniel Gordon Walker," she cried not knowing if she should be angry or relieved. "What on earth did you think you were doing?"

"Mom I was..."

"You've got a lot of explaining to do young man so start talking," Alex rattled on her attorney instincts mixed with motherhood kicking in.

"Mom it isn't that bad..."

"Isn't that bad, I beg to differ with you Daniel," Alex cut back in not letting up for a second. "You lied to your father and me so you could go to some after hours party where there was drinking and drugs. Then to make matters worse you try to sneak into the house here, that's break and entry. Is that what it was? Answer me Danny."

"Mom I was..."

"Looking for fun Danny, a little excitement maybe just tell us what you think you were doing?"

"Alex maybe if Danny could get a word in edgewise he could tell us what he was doing," Walker interjected putting his arm around his wife. With his eyes focused on his son Walker asked, "Would you like to explain your actions young man?"

Looking away from his parents Danny answered, "Dad I just can't I made a pact, I gave my word." He hoped his father could understand.

"Danny as important as it is to keep your word some times it is important to make a judgement call," Walker replied eyeing Piper as well as Danny.

"Dad I just can't go back on my word," Danny answered as closed mouthed as Piper.

Silence filled the air both sets of parents focused on their children trying to understand what was going on with the two of them and Marcus Trivette. Finally clearing his throat Gage spoke. "Mike Connelly brought Piper home and informed us that they were picked up at _The Lone Canteen_."

"_The Lone Canteen!"_ Alex exclaimed interrupting once again.

"That's not the worst of it," Gage continued. "There are plenty of drugs, lots of under age drinking and Skinny Wilson has been trolling for recruits. Dallas PD has been keeping close watch on the place. We're meeting Trivette there first thing in the morning."

"I'll be there," Walker confirmed looking towards Danny. "You young man go and get in the truck we'll discuss things at home."

"I think that is your cue to head back to bed Piper," Sydney added her eyes going from her daughter to the hallway.

"Yes ma'am," she answered scooting out without looking back.

Sydney and Gage talked with Walker and Alex a few minutes more before saying good-bye. As the Walkers pulled out of the driveway Gage draped his arm over Syd's shoulder taking another gulp of his coffee. The last thing Walker had said was, "If Dallas PD is keeping an eye on _The Lone Canteen _then I guess the Texas Rangers best do the same thing."

All had been in agreement.

_Outside The Lone Canteen_

Trivette's SUV was all ready parked outside the front of _The Lone Canteen_ when the Gages pulled up Walker's ram right behind them. Seeing his friends and colleagues pull up he was all ready opening the door and setting his foot out.

"Get any more out of them?" he questioned.

"Nothing," Syd acknowledged, "You?"

"Marcus isn't saying anything but he gave his word," Jimmy replied the rest nodding having the same frustration with their kids.

"I pulled up what I could on this place but I've only begun to scratch the surface," Trivette began explaining. "It seems that the place is owned by a Drew McPherson of the law firm Bennett, McPherson and O'Neill."

"The same law firm that gets all those low lives out of jail?" Syd quizzed.

"One in the same," Trivette confirmed. "It took me a while to get to the owner of the club cause it is leased out and released out to a bunch of dummy companies starting right at the top."

"So who has it right now?" Gage questioned wanting to get on with it, wanting to avoid all the mundane details.

"McPherson," Trivette answered coming full circle.

All three rangers looked at Trivette waiting for an explanation that made sense. "Drew McPherson owns the leasing company _Pharaoh Holdings_ which is run by Tommy Malcolm."

"Tommy _Slick_ Malcolm?" Gage questioned a picture of the greasy man coming to mind.

"One in the same, you know him Gage?" It was Trivette's turn to ask a question.

"We've had a run in or two," Gage absently answered his mind going to their last encounter. He and Syd had been running an undercover operation in a club he was managing. Malcolm had taken an over zealous liking to Syd who had popped him in the eye when he tried to take liberties with her. In retaliation the little weasel had two of his boys spike her drink with Roofies and make off with her once she had passed out. When he had caught up with them Malcolm had been in the process of removing Syd's top. Even now Gage's hand clenched in a fist at the thought of it.

"It seems," Trivette's voice brought him back to the present, "that McPherson has gone to a lot of trouble to set up the companies and the leases so things don't easily filter back to him. Most everyone involved with _The Lone Canteen_ is some how in debt to McPherson for getting them a get out of jail free card. So in return they use their expertise to make a big profit for themselves and their lawyer," Jimmy finished up the story.

"And they are zoning in on kids, drugs and teen prostitution to do it," Walker spoke saying what the rest were thinking.

"But that still doesn't answer why our kids were here and who they have made a vow of silence to," Syd voiced her thoughts aloud.

"That's true," her husband agreed. "Lets get inside and see what the fascination is with the place."

"Gage you and Sydney going around back in case somebody tries to make a speedy escape while Trivette and I go in the front," Walker instructed not wanting anyone to slip past them.

Waiting until the partners slipped out of sight down the side alley Trivette pulled the door wide open to let he and Walker inside. The place was dark and dank an eerie quiet enveloping the place the two rangers headed inside their senses alert ready for anything.

Making their way through the lobby to the bar area they paused a moment Trivette calling out, "Texas Rangers anyone here?" His voice seemly echoing through the deserted room. "Hey!" he repeated himself to more silence, when suddenly the clamour and purr of the lighting board came alive the house lights coming on.

"Rangers what can I do for you?" a smooth voice questioned.

Both men squinted letting their eyes come into focus before Trivette answered. "We're looking for the proprietor of this establishment," he told the man.

"Then you are in luck Rangers," the man answered, "You've found me. I'm Denny Cromwell and what can I do for you?"

"Well Mr. Cromwell we're here checking out a few complaints," Trivette began.

"Complaints! We aren't doing anything here that would warrant a visit from the Texas Rangers," he smugly smiled.

"How bout serving underage kids? Or forcing them into prostitution to pay for the illegal drugs you get them hooked on," Walker retorted.

"I have no idea what you're referring to Ranger," Cromwell replied the smile evaporating from his face to be replaced by a slow burning anger. "And I don't like your accusations."

Taking a few steps forward Walker looked directly into Cromwell's eyes. "You have nothing to worry about if its just accusations, but if I find out differently I'll be back after you with both barrels."

"Is that a threat?"

"Just a friendly warning." That being said Trivette and Walker turned leaving Denny Cromwell staring after them.

Outside on the street the Gages were waiting for them. "Find out anything?" Gage asked.

"Nothing," Trivette answered, "Nothing other then the club's manager takes offence to our accusations, but nothing to why our kids were here. We need to get someone inside who can mix with the crowd..."

As all at once they all answered with, "Sumner."

Glancing at this watch Gage smiled, "He should just about be getting to the office now too."

_Outside In The Schoolyard Of The Kid's School_

Piper stood with Marcus waiting for Danny to get out of Alex's car. A minute later he got out and closed the door standing to watch his mother drive away. The moment her car rounded the corner he made a beeline to where his two friends stood.

"Where's Becky?" he asked without saying hello to either of his friends.

"She's not here yet," Marcus supplied.

"You guys didn't say anything did you?"

"No Danny we gave you our word," Piper answered.

"You still got the stuff Piper?"

"Yeah but I've got to get rid of it. If my mom or dad find it..." she left the sentence unfinished.

"I know, I know. I really appreciate everything you've done..." Danny started to say just as the bell rang ending their conversation.


	3. Chapter Three

**_Chapter Three _**

**_Where Your Loyalties Lie... _**

Matt Sumner had just sat down at his desk after pouring himself a cup of coffee. He leaned back in his chair flipping open a file to peruse becoming so engrossed in it that he failed to see his co-workers converge on his desk until they were in circling him.

Feeling their eyes on him he looked up scanning their faces to ask, "What?"

"He's perfect," Trivette stated unable to stop a smile coming to his face.

"The red hair and freckles," Gage added.

"The baby face," Syd joined in.

"All right you guys what gives?"

"You're just the man to keep our kids out of trouble," Walker announced to the young ranger.

"Your kids?" Sumner was questioning his eyes wide open taking in the faces of his friends.

"Our kids will be a piece of cake," Gage quipped, "Or do you forget who you are married to?"

"Funny Francis," Sumner got his own dig in at his boss.

"In all seriousness Sumner..." Walker began quickly explaining the situation to Matt.

"So we need to put this McPherson out of business along with Cromwell and anybody else we can rope in while we find out what the kids are up too," Sumner repeated as he grasped the situation.

"We start tonight?" he inquired all ready reaching for the phone to let Anna B know.

"The sooner the better," Trivette replied all four parents in agreement.

As Walker and Trivette headed for their desks Gage took hold of Syd's arm. "Feel like looking up our old pals Skinny Wilson and Slick Malcolm?"

"You were reading my mind Gage?" Syd answered all ready moving towards the door.

_**Downtown Dallas' Red Light District**_

Both Gages had their eyes focused on the street watching for Skinny Wilson suddenly Syd shouted, "There, right there," her finger pointing at the sleazy little skinflint of a man.

Screeching to a halt both rangers flung their doors open the same time as Skinny caught sight of them taking off running down the street. "Stop, Stop right now Wilson," Gage shouted as he and Syd took up pursuit.

Without looking back Skinny ducked into one of the x-rated shops Gage close behind. Syd ducked into the alley full speed sprinting over a couple of over turned trash cans coming out in back just in time to put her foot out and trip Skinny so he went head long into the dirt. "What's your hurry Skinny?" Syd panted out just as Gage caught up.

"What do you two want?" Wilson bawled out.

"Just some idle chat," Gage answered the man yanking him to his feet.

"About what?"

"Just interested in what you might know about _**The Lone Canteen**_," Syd told him both waiting for an answer.

"I don't know nothing about _**The Lone Canteen**_," Skinny adamantly sputtered.

"Come on Skinny," Gage persisted, "I bet there is lots you can tell us about the place since we all ready know that the last few of your girls are underage teens that you picked up in the place."

"Come on what do you guys want from me," he whined nervously dragging his dirty fingers through his slicked back greasy hair.

"Just the truth Skinny," Syd answered as once again the partners waited for Skinny to speak.'

"You guys just want to get me killed," the pimp whined out.

"You help us and there won't be anyone left to kill yeah," Gage insisted still holding onto the scruff of Skinny's neck.

"All right, all right, I was forced into this..."

"You want us to believe you were forced into this?" Syd questioned staring at the man in disbelief as was Gage.

"Think what you want about me but this wasn't my idea. I'm not even making a fifty percent cut on this deal."

"Okay, okay so you're not making your cut just tell us what's going on," Gage prodded.

"Cromwell runs the show..."

"That much we know," Syd impatiently butted in.

"Yeah do you know that he has runners pushing the drugs on the kids. Once they are hooked he enlists the guys to boost goods at the mall and out of homes while I take the young girls under my wing so they can learn the trade," Wilson recited.

"And you think this is all right?" Gage demanded.

"Like I told yeah they made me. McPherson got me off some pretty heavy charges, I got to pay him off I got no other choice, I'm making less then twenty percent on this," Wilson complained.

As Gage spoke again to the unpleasant little man Syd's mind began to wander to her own daughter. A shudder went through her entire body sending out a visible shiver. Clasping her arms around her she thought to herself, "this is one case we have to close."

_**The Offices Of Pharaoh Holdings**_

Bringing the car to a stop Gage looked over to where his partner sat, she hadn't uttered a word since they had gotten back in the car. "Syd you all right?"

"What was she doing there Gage? What on earth was she doing there?" she simply asked her husband.

"I don't know Syd but that's what we are going to find out one way or another," he answered her. "Come on Hon lets get this over with."

"Yeah the sooner the better," she agreed through gritted teeth swinging the car door wide.

Pulling open the door to the building Gage held it letting Syd scoot in first, together they went to the receptionist's desk. Clearing his throat Gage asked, "Tommy Malcolm here?"

"He is but do you have an appointment?" the young woman requested.

"He'll see us," Syd retorted scooting by the woman's desk and heading for Malcolm's door.

"You can't go in there," the receptionist shouted reaching for her phone.

Placing his hand over hers Gage flashed her a smile saying, "Texas Rangers Ma'am he'll see us."

Pulling her hand back the woman nodded her head allowing Gage to follow Syd who had all ready burst into Malcolm's office.

"Cook, Gage what the..." Malcolm started to say all ready reaching for his desk drawer where he had a revolver hidden.

"Uh, uh, uh," Syd snapped, "Put your hands where we can see them."

Thinking better of things Malcolm lay both hands on top of the desk in plain sight choosing to start talking instead. "Listen Gage I learned my lesson, I'm going straight here I have no intentions of going anywhere near Ranger Cooke..."

"Shut up Malcolm and just answer our questions," Syd cut him off.

"What da yeah want?"

"Information Slick," Gage answered.

"Come on Gage nobody around here calls me that any more," he moaned.

"Then you'll give us the right answers and we'll be gone and nobody will be calling you Slick again Slick," Gage smirked with contempt at the man.

"So ask then."

"We want to know what you know about _**The Lone Canteen**_," Syd informed him.

"What's to know I rented the property for my boss," Malcolm stated shrugging his shoulders.

"You rented it out five different times in six months before you landed on Denny Cromwell," Gage shot back.

"So Denny is the only one to make a go of the place," Malcolm answered with another shrug of his shoulders.

"Why would that be Slick? None of the others sell your drugs out of the place?" Syd quipped.

"I'm not in that business anymore and I have nothing to do with what goes on in that club," he shouted jumping from his seat.

"You better not have Slick cause if Cooke and I find out different we'll be back here for you," Gage told him leaning over the desk coming nose to nose with the man. "And Slick I all ready don't like you. Got it?"

"Yeah I got it," he replied sitting down in his fancy office chair.

"Coming Gage we're just wasting our time here," Syd cut back in as both rangers gave Malcolm another look over before turning to leave.

**_Outside The Kid's School_**

Julie Chafe sat softly humming with the car radio as she waited for her niece and goddaughter Piper Lynn to appear. Her hand suddenly went to her tummy feeling a resounding kick from her unborn child. "All in good time young man," she said aloud as she thought you are going to be your father's child.

The school bell began to sound taking her from her thoughts and looking up she caught sight of Piper coming out of the school with Marcus. Laying on the horn she wildly waved her hand almost immediately getting Piper's attention.

"Aunt Julie what are you doing here?" Piper greeted her Aunt.

"Thought maybe I would pick you and Cat up and go for some ice cream," Julie replied.

The smile vanished from Piper's face as Piper told her Aunt, "You better just take me home I'm grounded for life."

Unable to keep from laughing she retorted, "Who do you think sent me here? Come on get in."

Turning a minute she said good bye to Marcus and with a quick squeeze of his hand she whispered, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Pipe," Marcus answered he too hating to be separated from her. Reaching out he opened the car door for her closing it once she had gotten in.

"Nice seeing you Marcus," Julie called out through the open window to the boy.

"You too," Marcus smiled back standing back as Julie pulled the car away.

"So young lady tell me what you have been doing in your spare time," Julie prodded Piper. She had all ready heard Frankie's take on his daughter's antics but she was hoping that Piper might explain herself to her all the same..

"If you talked to Dad them you all ready know that Danny, Marcus and I got in a little... ah... predicament," she replied her eyes focused out the window as she spoke.

"I'd say it was a little more then a predicament," Julie inwardly smiled once again.

"If they sent you here hoping that I would spill everything to you..."

"Hey, hey I'm not the enemy here and I certainly don't want to be a go between when it comes to you and your parents," Julie began to defend herself.

"I'm sorry Aunt Julie," Piper was quick to apologize, "It's just that I can't tell anyone."

"All right Piper I'll take you at your word but you have to promise me that if you get in too deep that you ask for your Mom and Dad's help," Julie answered her distraught niece. "Is it a deal?" she coaxed.

"Yeah all right," Piper gave in just as they pulled up in front of Cat's school.

Cat was outside conversing with Torrie Trivette when they stopped the car. Probably comparing notes on the trouble she and Marcus were in Pipe grimly thought to herself. Seeing Julie's car Cat said a hasty good bye and ran to where they were stopped.

"Aunt Julie," the little blonde girl squealed in delight, "How come you're here?"

"I thought my two favourite nieces needed to be treated to ice cream," Julie responded as Cat climbed into the backseat.

"But won't we spoil our dinner?" Cat questioned.

"Maybe a little but I don't think it will hurt this once," Julie told her. "Got your seatbelt on?"

"Yep I'm all ready," Cat answered chit chatting away with her Aunt as they drove towards the ice cream store, Piper lost in thought.

Once there both Cat and Julie were out of the car and standing on the sidewalk waiting for Piper. "Come on Pipe," Cat whined impatiently shifting her weight from foot to foot.

"I'm coming," Piper snapped opening the car door and stepping out.

"Hurry up," Cat persisted making a grab for Piper's arm only to catch her purse sending the contents flying all over the ground.

"What's that?" Cat continued undaunted making a grab for a sandwich bag that was full of colourful pills.

"Give me that," Piper cried making a grab for the bag that was just out of her reach, her sister putting them in Julie's hand.

Stopping in front Julie Piper knew she was in trouble with her godmother. "Please Aunt Julie they're not mine I was just holding them for someone. Please you can't tell Mom and Dad, you just can't..."

TBC.


	4. Chapter Four

**_Chapter Four _**

**_Who Our Allies Really Are..._**

Gage's phone was ringing as he and his partner entered ranger headquarters. "Find out anything?" Trivette asked Syd as Gage went to answer it.

Watching her husband Syd began explaining that it looked like the little guys like Skinny were working the place for the high rollers being held on the hook for McPherson's law firm getting them off Scott free and keeping them out of jail.

"What?" Gage utter rather loudly into the phone getting Trivette and Sumner's attention now too. Turning his back to the rest of the office he listened to what was being said while Syd moved to stand in front of him. "Okay Jules we'll be right home."

"What's going on Gage?" Syd asked her eyes studying his face as if the answer was printed there.

"I'll explain on the way home," he told her taking her by the elbow to lead her towards the door hastily calling over his shoulder, "We have some business at home to take care of."

"What was that all about?" Walker asked coming out of his office to stand beside Trivette's desk.

"I'm not really sure," Trivette truthfully told him. "What I can gather is that something is going on at home."

"I bet Piper's behind what ever it is," Sumner joined the conversation walking over to where the two senior rangers stood. Both Walker and Trivette nodded their heads in agreement.

_**Gage And Sydney's Place**_

Piper Lynn Gage sat on the edge of her bed her eyes focused straight ahead on the door her mind going over and over what exactly she was going to tell her mother and father. She didn't blame her Aunt for her predicament she knew that she had to tell her mom and dad... maybe it was for the best... Danny was going to be so upset about it though. He'd never trust her again.

Sighing she wished she could call Marcus, she knew he would be in her corner... she just wished he was there now so she wouldn't have to face this alone.

She knew she was going to have to tell her mother and father what was going on... Danny was going to be furious she had given him her word... but she knew Marcus was going to be glad he didn't like deceiving his mom and dad either.

Still if they had only had more time... Then what?

Piper's speculation was interrupted by a loud rap on her door and her father's voice. "Piper," he boomed before turning the knob and entering her mother close behind. The bag of pills were in his hand and he tossed them haphazardly at her landing them in her lap.

"I can explain Daddy," she began to say only to be cut off by Gage.

"Piper Lynn Gage you are under arrest for possession of an illegal substance. You have the right to remain silent or to have an attorney present at the time of questioning. If you give up these rights be advised anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. Do you understand your rights as I've explained them to you?" Gage asked his trembling daughter.

"Mom? Daddy? she questioned her parents tears forming in her eyes.

"You do realize that if it had been anyone else besides your father or I you would be on your way to juvenile hall by now don't you?" Sydney asked.

Piper remained silent the tears trailing down her face the emotion choking her voice.

"Okay Pipe lets have it and none of this stuff about giving your word," Gage's voice had softened.

"Oh Mom I'm so sorry," Piper sobbed out as Sydney sat on the bed beside her putting her arm around her.

"Piper you have to tell us everything if you want your father and I to help you out of this," Sydney encouraged her daughter's confession.

Still Piper remained silent trying to regain her composure. Taking the back of her hand she tried unsuccessfully to wipe the tears from her face, sniffling slightly to keep her nose from running.

Reaching over Gage handed her a tissue and she took it from his hand murmuring, "Thanks Dad."

As the tears subsided Piper gulped in a breath before beginning. "Those pills aren't mine, I don't take drugs."

"Then whose are they and why did you have them in your possession?" Gage persisted.

"Danny is going to be so mad at me he'll never trust me again," Piper dramatically sobbed.

Crouching down in front of her and Syd Gage took her hands in his. "Piper you, Marcus and Danny are in over your heads here."

"I know Daddy, Marcus and I both wanted to tell you but we promised," she pleaded hoping that her father would understand.

"I know that you gave your word Pipe but this is serious. If Aunt Julie had called Uncle Robin instead of me..." Gage left the sentence unfinished for Piper to mull over the seriousness of things once again.

Finally the story began to unravel. "You know that Danny and Rebecca are seeing each other."

Gage nodded his head yes even though he wasn't up on who was seeing who. He was still getting over the fact that his daughter was an item with Marcus Trivette.

"Well Beck's sister Chloe is fifteen, she has been going to the clubs for over a year now... she's got herself involved in well... you know... The drugs are hers, she's been selling herself to get them," Piper divulged too embarrassed to look at her father when she said the words.

Syd squeezed Piper's shoulder encouraging her to go on. "Beck found that bag of pills in Chloe's math book, it was all hollowed out like you see in movies. She accidentally knocked Chloe's books on the floor and the pills fell out. Beck just grabbed them and came to school. She told the rest of us and asked us to keep them for her so Chloe couldn't take them."

"So these are Chloe's?" Gage asked watching Piper shake her head yes.

But that's not the worst of it," Piper suddenly cried continuing the story. "When Chloe couldn't find the pills she went crazy yelling and at Beck threatening her and everything. Beck was so upset that Danny told her that we would do what ever we could and we all made a pact not to tell."

"Piper why would you do that you do know how wrong this is?" Syd asked her daughter.

"Mom Becky was just so upset..."

"That doesn't explain why DPD found you at _The Lone Canteen_," Gage stated waiting for an answer wanting to get to the bottom of this once and for all.

"Chloe just up and disappeared," Piper replied. "Three nights ago she snuck out of the house and she never came home. We were just trying to find her. Becky blames herself for the whole thing," Piper finished hoping that they would understand.

Looking up into Syd's face Gage caught her eyes holding them for a moment before looking back at Piper asking, "And this is the whole story? You haven't left anything out have you?"

"That's it that's everything," she honestly told her father her eyes focused on the floor.

Cupping her chin Gage pulled her head up to look at him. "Your mother and I have our work cut out for us but we'll do what can to find Chloe."

"Okay Dad, thanks."

Both Syd and Gage stood up intending to go down to the kitchen to regroup and let their fellow rangers in on what they had learnt when Piper asked, "Dad, am I still under arrest?"

Inwardly smiling Gage told her, "Yes house arrest until further notice."

_**Coffee At The Gage's Kitchen Table**_

Catlin Gage stood just outside the kitchen door straining very hard to hear what was being said by the adults around the kitchen table. Right after her mom and dad had finished talking to Piper they had come into the kitchen. While her mom had conferred with Aunt Julie her dad had made a phone call, she thought to Uncle Walker. "Boy," she thought aloud to herself she had been in a lot of trouble herself but nothing compared to Piper what ever she had done. With her curiosity eating her up Cat leaned a little closer to the kitchen's entrance straining to her what her big sister had been up too.

"Cat!"

Her heart leaped to her throat being caught off guard by her brother. "Chris you scared me half to death," she hissed out her hand going to her chest where it was pounding wildly.

"That's nothing compared to what will happen if somebody catches you eaves dropping again," Chris warned putting his arm around her shoulder to lead her towards the family room.

"But don't you want to know what Piper did?" Cat persisted trying to see over her shoulder back to where the kitchen was.

"I'm sure we'll find out all in good time what Piper did or didn't do," Chris assured her pulling his pouting sister along.

Inside the kitchen Gage sat mutely with his sister while Syd went to the sink to make coffee. The silence was finally interrupted by a knock on the back door. Getting up Gage went to answer it letting in the Walkers, Jimmy Trivette and Matt Sumner.

"Finally a crack in their line of defence," Trivette commented trying to break the ice.

"But according to Piper we still have a missing girl," Gage pointed out.

"What I can't understand is why Jeannie Whelan didn't say anything to me," Syd speculated. "She and I have always been quite friendly ever since Piper and Becky became best friends.

"Something like that isn't always easy to tell a close friend let alone someone you are just friendly with," Alex offered an explanation.

Syd nodded in agreement adding, "I know but still she knows Gage and I are rangers."

"Sydney, Gage since you know the Whelans why don't you pay them a call and see what you can find out," Walker who had been sitting back listening suggested. "Trivette you and Sumner stick with the plan for tonight."

"All right," Trivette spoke up, "That will give Erica and me time to have a talk with our son."

"Ditto here," Alex agreed she and her husband standing to leave.

Closing the door behind their friends Gage put his arm around Syd leaning down to gently brush his lips against the top of her head. "At least we know they were trying to be on the side of right even if they were going about it wrong," Gage said as much for his benefit as Syd's.

"You're right, I guess its just another lesson that we all have to learn."

"Lets get over to the Whelan's place and see if we can get a handle on what's going on over there," Gage pulled her a little closer for a moment as he spoke.

Nodding her head in agreement Syd re-enforced, "The sooner this case is closed the better."

_**At The Home Of Rebecca Whelan**_

Mounting the stairs of the front porch at the Whelan home both rangers even though they had been there lots of time unconsciously kept their eyes alert for anything that might be out of place. Seeing nothing Syd stepped forward to ring the door bell.

Getting no answer she rapped on the door calling out at the same time, "Jeannie its Sydney and Gage are you there? We need to talk to you its extremely important."

They waited a few minutes more and were about to leave when they heard rustling from inside. "Jeannie everything all right?" Gage asked his hand reaching for the door handle when the door suddenly swung open.

"Sydney, Gage what brings you her?" Jeannie Whelan asked a faint show of surprise in her voice.

"Can we come in for a moment?" Syd politely asked.

"Right now really isn't a very good time I was just getting ready to go out..."

"This really won't take very long," Gage persisted, "It has to do with the girls."

"What ever it is I'm sure it can wait..."

"Jeannie we don't want to have to make this official," Syd began to say.

"All right what is it?" Jeannie demanded showing mild irritation and not giving an inch to let them inside.

Looking at one another Syd cleared her throat to repeat the story that Piper had told them. "Piper was found with a plastic bag that contained an assortment of illegal drugs. Her explanation is that she was holding them for Rebecca who took them from Chloe. When Chloe found the drugs missing she disappeared and that's why the kids were at _The Lone Canteen_ the other night looking for Chloe."

"I always knew Piper was a real little drama queen but to make up a story like that... and for you to believe her," Jeannie sputtered out. "Aren't you better trained in this field better then that? Or is it a different story when your kids are involved? I can see that I'm going to have to definitely keep Becky away from Piper."

"So you are saying none of this is true?" Gage quizzed having found his voice before his wife.

"That's what I'm saying."

"Then we can we speak to Chloe?" Syd questioned.

"You could if she was here but she is in Houston with her Dad at the moment and I'm going to be late for an appointment... if there is nothing else..."

"Nothing for now," Gage lamely replied. "Thank you for your time."

As the door closed Gage turned to his partner, "What do you make of that?"

"If you mean do I believe our daughter the answer is yes," Syd answered dryly.

"Funny thing me too," Gage admitted both knowing they had their work cut out for them on this one.

_**Inside The Whelan House**_

"Very good Mrs. Whelan," Tommy Slick Malcolm snarled tightening his grip on Rebecca his automatic revolver at her temple.

"I did what you asked now let her go," Jeannie cried making a move for her daughter.

"Not so fast Mrs. Whelan," Tommy Slick hissed yanking Becky back with him as his cohort blocked Jeannie's path.

"They'll be back you know they're Texas Rangers," Jeannie cried out hoping to scare them into letting go of her daughter.

"I know full well who they are and I welcome them back," Tommy had begun to smile. "I have a score to settle with both of them."

TBC.


	5. Chapter Five

_**Chapter Five**_

_**Needing Each Other**_

The phone rang and Piper jumped, this sitting here not being able to call Marcus and find out what was going on was killing her. She knew her mom and dad had every right to be mad but this was pure torture.

Just when she thought she could endure no more there was a soft rap on her door. "Squirt, Marcus is on the phone," Chris called sticking his head in at the same time.

"I'm grounded remember," she answered fighting to keep from grabbing up the receiver.

"I'll give you fifteen minutes if you give Cody his bath, I've got an English paper I'm working on," Chris smiled watching Pipe snatch up the phone.

"Marcus," she cried breathlessly into the phone as Chris slowly closed the door his grin getting bigger. True his sister and their friends had taken things into their own hands when they should have counted on their parents but Chris couldn't help thinking of when it had happened before. Heck if it hadn't been for his and Piper's detective work when Cat and their Dad had been kidnapped... He smiled at the recollection of course they wouldn't have put everyone in danger if they had confided in their mom. Calling out to his sister he said, "I'm timing you." Again he grinned bounding down the stairs to where Cat and Cody were.

"Oh Marcus I didn't mean to tell you must think I'm just awful that I can't keep a secret, you're never ever going to be able to trust me ever again," Piper gasped out all in one breath.

"Pipe..."

"Truly Marcus I never meant to tell. It's just Dad was going to arrest me and... and..."

"Piper I'm glad you told the secret was killing me we never should have made that silly pact," Marcus cut in when suddenly her words sunk in. "You're dad was going to arrest you?"

"Um hmm," she murmured.

"He wouldn't have really would he?"

"I don't know he was pretty mad..."

"You did the right thing telling Piper, if you hadn't have told I was going to tell my dad tonight," Marcus confessed to her.

"I just hope we aren't too late," Pipe answered with a small sigh of regret.

_**The Walker Ranch**_

Alex wheeled her car into the lane of the ranch, it had been a very long and taxing day. She looked so forward to relaxing and putting her feet up for a minute before she began the task of making supper. Her hopes of solitude were soon dashed with the appearance of Angela on the front porch.

Not waiting for her mother's car to stop she had come racing down the steps two at a time to meet her.

"Mom, Mom is Danny with you?" she gasped out.

"No he is suppose to be here getting to the chores your father laid out for him," Alex replied fear mounting inside of her.

"He's not here I haven't seen him since breakfast," Angela told her mother a look of fright on her face.

"Angela what is it?"

"Danny got this phone call not more then ten minutes ago, some guy wanting to speak to him I didn't recognize the voice. When I said he wasn't here the guy said he had a message for him," she went on hardly stopping to take a breath. "He said that if Danny didn't cough up the stuff or the money then the same thing that happened to his girlfriend was going to happen to him."

"Did you call your father?" Alex anxiously asked.

"I heard your car coming in the driveway and came running to meet you," Angela cried.

"Okay Honey," Alex tried to soothe as she dialled Walker's number, Angela reaching for her mother's brief case, files and folders followed Alex into the house.

"Walker Danny didn't come home and somebody has called here looking for him," Alex cried hearing Walker's voice come on the line.

"Slow down Alex," Walker calmly replied trying to keep his wife calm so he could get the details of what she was trying to tell him.

"I just got here," Alex began to explain telling him word for word what Angela had told her.

"Alex you and Angela get inside I'm sending a couple of officers out there to keep watch. Sydney and Gage just came in the door, Trivette and Sumner are here we'll find Danny and who ever is threatening him and Rebecca," Walker told his frantic wife.

"Walker..." Alex paused the words constricting in her throat.

"Alex we'll find him, I'll find him and bring him home safe," he promised his hand gripping tighter to the phone his own heart racing.

_**Ranger Headquarters**_

Pausing to look out into the office Walker took a deep breath as if bracing himself for the next hours that were ahead of him. Seeing the Gages come in the door he moved into action. "Gage Sydney what did you find out?" Walker anxiously questioned.

"Not much only that Mrs. Whelan thinks that Piper is a drama queen and a bad influence over Becky. Also that Chloe is supposedly at her father's in Houston," Gage answered noting something seemed to be up with their boss.

"What is it?" he asked. Trivette and Sumner both getting the same vibes as the Gages were had come from behind their desks to join the group.

"One minute," Walker retorted picking up the phone and dialling at the same time as he began giving the explanation. As the phone connected he began barking out orders, "This is Captain Walker I need a car sent to my ranch for protection for my wife ADA Alex Walker and our daughter."

Hearing Walker both Gage and Trivette went to their phones ordering the same protection for their families.

"Sumner are you ready to go in undercover as of now?" Walker was questioning the junior ranger.

"Any time you need me," Sumner replied.

"I'm going to check with David Whelan and see if Chloe really is in Houston or not," Syd told her partner going to her phone to make the call.

Nodding his okay Gage watched her for a moment before he turned his attention back to Walker who was instructing what he wanted done. "Gage you and Sydney get back over to the Whelans take a search warrant if you need it but see if you can find out where Rebecca is then join us at _The Lone Canteen_. Sumner go get fitted for a wire.

Joining her colleagues Syd confirmed what she suspected, "Neither Chloe or Rebecca have been to Houston in months and they aren't there now."

"Gage push Mrs. Whelan a little for answers, they've all ready threatened my family and we can't find Danny, Piper or Marcus could be next," Walker's voice had softened his worry for his son heard in his voice.

Grabbing up phones Syd and Trivette began calling their families while Gage spoke a few minutes more with Walker. Together the Gages headed downstairs to return to the Whelan home.

**_Jeannie Whelan's Home_**

Once again Gage pulled the car up in front of the Whelan home neither partner moving their eyes playing over every inch of the immediate area. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary Syd sucked in a deep breath. "Are they in there?" she asked as much of Gage as herself.

"That's what we need to find out," Gage answered. "You go round back Shorty and I'll knock on the front door."

Nodding slightly the pair opened their doors and got out. Hanging back a minute Gage gave his wife a moment to get in position before mounting the stairs to the front door. Standing to the side Gage pounded loudly on door calling out, "Mrs Whelan it's Ranger Gage we need to talk."

He was answered with the blast of a shotgun and splintering wood as a shot came through the front door. Gun drawn Gage pulled himself tight against the outside wall, gripping tight to his weapon he spun kicking what was left of the door open doing a quick visual sweep of the entrance. On the living room floor Jeannie and Becky lay bound and gagged but Gage had no time to help them. From the back of the house he could hear Sydney shout, "Texas Rangers stop where you are," just before the play of gunfire.

Creeping down the hallway towards the kitchen Gage fought the urge to call out to Sydney another round of gunfire going off accompanied a man's voice cussing and exclaiming, "She hit me!"

Gage stopped and took a stance his gun aimed at Tommy Slick who grasped his arm and his cohort who was trying to help him the same time firing back at Syd. "Hold it right there," Gage shouted.

Tommy's partner began to comply but not Tommy who swung around firing wildly at Gage only to have the gun knocked from his hand by a bullet from Gage's gun.

"Yeow," Tommy cried out watching his partner raise one hand and lower the shotgun to the floor with the other.

"Syd?" Gage called relieved to see his wife come into the kitchen her gun poised to fire.

"Maybe we can work a deal here Gage," Tommy was all ready turning coat thinking of nothing but saving his own skin.

"Depends what have you got to tell us Tommy," Syd stated her gun still levelled at him.

TBC


	6. Chapter Six

_**Chapter Six**_

_**Put Your Trust In Your Friends And Family**_

**Walker's eyes were on the street nothing getting past him as he watched the comings and goings of _The Lone Canteen_ . There was nothing suspicious or out of the ordinary going on, Sumner had gone in about thirty minutes earlier but he was reporting nothing unusual either.**

"**Gage just pulled up," Trivette acknowledged.**

"**Yeah I saw him," he curtly replied not meaning to be so short with his friend but his worry over his son was beginning to get the better of him.**

**A moment later there was a light rap on the back door of the van just before Syd and Gage climbed inside. **

"**What did you find out?" Walker questioned his eyes fixed on the door of the club.**

"**That the drugs that Piper had in her possession are Chloe Whelan's stash. Becky found them asked our three to help her save her sister. She thought that if she took the stuff she would keep Chloe from taking them. What she didn't know was the pills weren't actually Chloe's she stole them from Denny Cromwell's office," Gage was explaining only to be interrupted by their boss.**

"**And now he wants them back."**

"**Badly," Syd continued the story, "Jeannie Whelan hasn't seen Chloe for two days, then this morning Tommy Slick showed up threatening Jeannie and Becky. It was Slick who called your place looking for Danny and threatening Angela. He claims that they are still looking for Danny," she finished up the words hardly leaving her mouth when Danny Walker appeared.**

**Walker's hands clenched and unclenched forcing his emotions to stay in check, willing himself not to bolt out the back of the surveillance van. "You all right Walker?" Trivette questioned his friend knowing how hard this must be for him.**

**The captain nodded his head yes his eyes still on the entrance of the club where his son had disappeared. Picking up the headset he held it to his ear listening as Trivette warned Sumner that Danny had gone inside.**

"**See him," Sumner came back, "How you want me to play this?"**

"**Sumner hang back until you see what Danny is going to do and we'll play it from there," Walker spoke up taking command of the situation.**

**Sumner had no time to reply Danny had all ready caught sight of him and was heading for the table where he sat. Jumping up quick Sumner grabbed the front of Danny's shirt slamming him against the wall. "You little punk I've been looking for you," he shouted in Danny's face, "Where the hell is my money?"**

"**I don't have your…" Danny tried to get out only to have Sumner cut him off.**

"**Then we have a big problem here don't we Walker. I guess I'm going to have to use you to set an example." With that Sumner grabbed Danny by the arm twisting it behind him.**

"**Is there a problem here?" It was Denny Cromwell asking the question.**

"**What's it to you?" Sumner came back.**

"**You're harassing one of my patrons," Cromwell answered signalling to his people to be alert.**

"**Your patron owes me a lot of cash," Sumner replied not backing down, "And as soon as he forks it over he can do what ever business he wants with you."**

"**Seems like you've been a busy boy haven't you?" Cromwell posed the question to Danny before addressing Sumner again. "Seems Danny boy has got himself more trouble then he can handle. Just so happens that he and his friends have helped themselves to some of my merchandise too."**

"**You're just going to have to take a number then aren't you?" Sumner shot back. "Because Danny boy here is going to answer to me first. If there is anything left of him you can have him."**

"**Ha, ha, ha," Cromwell snickered, "You forget whose house you're in." With a nod of his head two of Cromwell's underlings began surrounding Danny and Sumner.**

**A wide grin began to spread across Sumner's face his eyes focused right on Cromwell's face. "I didn't forget a thing Mister…"**

**It was Cromwell's turn to grin once more letting a laugh escape him before announcing, "Cromwell, Denny Cromwell."**

"**Well Denny Cromwell I'm sure we can come to some sort of amicable solution to our dilemma."**

"**The only solution I can see is that you mark things up to an unpaid debt and leave Danny boy here to me," Cromwell stated an eerie chill in his voice.**

**From inside the surveillance van the rangers listened to the exchange that was going on ready to move at a moments notice, waiting for Walker to give the command. Glancing at his boss Gage could see the man focusing on the entrance of _The Lone Canteen_ he like the rest had been in Walker's position and knew it was almost unbearable when your child was involved.**

"**Gage Sydney take up positions around back and wait for my signal," Walker barked both rangers immediately began to move. Sydney had all ready fitted a radio receiver into her ear and now she followed Gage out to move around back to wait the order.**

"**Get ready to move Trivette," Walker's voice was cool and calm his underlying feelings buried deep.**

"**That solution just isn't acceptable to me," Sumner's voice once again came over the speaker.**

"**It's the only solution that's being offered," Cromwell replied signalling his people to capture the two of them, he could get rid of two as easy as one. **

"**Well it's not good enough," Sumner repeated releasing Danny and at the same moment spinning around to bring his foot into the first man's gut. Taking his cue from Sumner Danny too spun into a well executed kick, the result of many hours of intense practice with his father, hitting the second thug in much the same manner as the ranger.**

"**Move now," Walker thundered the van door opening he and Trivette barrelling out towards the club, Syd and Gage entering from the back.**

**Inside half a dozen men had come charging in to help with Danny and Sumner's capture the same instance Cromwell drawing his gun to take aim at Danny. Before the gun could discharge Cordell Walker feet first came flying into Cromwell knocking him face first into the first row of tables. With in moments the rangers had things under control, Walker with his hand of the scruff of Cromwell's neck yanked him to his feet.**

"**Where's Chloe?" Danny demanded.**

**Cromwell remained tight lipped glaring at both Danny and Sumner.**

"**Answer him," Walker prodded his voice having once again become menacing, his grip tightening on Cromwell's neck. **

"**I've got nothing to say to any of yeah," Cromwell defiantly smirked.**

"**Get him to hell out of here," Walker ordered shoving the man at Sumner.**

"**But Dad…"**

"**Danny this is a ranger matter, when we get home it will be a father and son matter until then I thank you to keep your protests and opinions to yourself," Walker told him with a look of warning Danny knew better then to defy.**

"**Yes sir," the young man answered his eyes trained on the floor.**

"**Yeah kid just shut up or Daddy will put you in jail," Cromwell jeered.**

**In a flash Walker had Cromwell against the wall his hand around his throat squeezing, his eyes locked with Cromwell's. "You got something to say you say it to me," Walker snapped. "You have enough to worry about because if anything has happened to Chloe Whelan I'm holding you personally responsible. And you don't need to think the law will be protecting you from me."**

**Something in Walker's voice, his eyes maybe suddenly hit Cromwell. "The storage room in the basement, I just need to call McPherson when we get the drugs back."**

**Sydney was all ready heading for the basement Gage close behind her they could hear Walker telling Cromwell they were going to stick to the plan you're going to call McPherson… Gage's phone suddenly rang, he grabbed it from his pocket as he kept up to his wife answering it with, "Gage."**

"**Dad, Dad you and Mom have to get to the hospital."**

"**Piper what's wrong?" Gage had stopped dead in his tracks.**

"**Dad Aunt Julie called she's going to have the baby and Uncle Robin is undercover Chris just went to get her and take her to the hospital."**

"**Okay, okay Piper what hospital?"**

"**Memorial."**

"**Gage," Syd was calling him.**

"**Be right there Syd," he called back before answering Piper. "You stay put your Mom and I are on our way."**

**Hanging up the phone Gage tore down the last few steps where Syd was coming upstairs supporting Chloe. Going to them Gage swung Chloe up in his arms to carry her upstairs talking to Syd at the same time. "That was Piper on the phone Julie is in labour and Chris went to take her to the hospital."**

"**Chris? Where's Robin?"**

"**We need paramedics," Gage shouted laying the young girl down on the bench seating of one of the booths. Trivette was all ready dialling while Syd knelt down beside Chloe who was weeping and clinging to Syd's hand.**

**Reinforcements were all ready pouring into the place and taking charge of the prisoners, looking around Gage caught sight of Walker who stood with his son. "Walker," he called out going to where his boss stood to quickly explain about Julie being labour and Robin's absence. **

"**Get going and take Syd with you," Walker told him adding with a smile, "You'd better hurry Chris isn't going to want to be delivering any babies."**

"**We're leaving that up to the doctors this trip," Gage assured him looking to where Syd was getting up to let the EMTs move in to help Chloe. Together both Gages hurried to get to the hospital.**

_**Memorial Hospital**_

"**We're looking for Julie Gage Chafe," Gage breathlessly blurted out at the desk nurse.**

"**Mr. Chafe?" the young woman asked.**

"**Francis Gage her brother, her husband is out of town," Gage explained not stopping to take a breath before asking if they could see her.**

**Smiling the nurse stood up from behind the desk saying right this way as she headed down the hall towards Julie's room. Pushing open the door they were greeted with a cry of pain followed by Chris proclaiming, "Thank God you're here."**

**A flurry of nurses and her doctor were attending her as Julie lay back against her pillow panting trying to recover from the last contraction seeing her brother she called out to him, "Frankie did you find Robin?"**

"**No Honey I haven't been able to yet," Gage answered not admitting he had been too worried about her to think about Robin.**

"**Gage why don't you and Chris go out to the waiting room and make that call, I'll stay with Julie," Syd began to take charge.**

"**Yeah all right," Gage readily agreed Chris all ready leading the way. They could hear Julie grasp out another contraction beginning to hit her, her doctor telling her she needed to push the baby was almost there.**

**The door closed and Gage pulled out his phone to begin to dial, "This is Ranger Francis Gage I know that agent Robin Chafe is undercover but it's a matter of great importance, a family matter." **

**Gage paused the colour draining from his face as he listened to the voice at the other end of the phone. He had paused and now fell heavily against the corridor wall listening in disbelief to what was being said to him.**

"**Dad what is it?" Chris had watched his father slump against the wall, a weary sad look coming across his face. **

"**I'll look after telling her," Gage spoke into the phone just as Sydney appeared in the hallway looking for him and her son.**

"**You're an Uncle Gage," she called catching sight of them. "A baby boy seven lbs, four ounces… What's the matter?" Her eyes had caught her husband's face and she grasped his arms firmly in her hands.**

**Hesitating a moment Gage numbly told her, "Robin was found dead this morning, his body burnt beyond recognition." **

"**Gage no, no it can't be, there has to be some sort of mistake," tears were brimming in Syd's eyes. **

**Chris turned away from both his parents his own tears of sorrow burning his eyes. He heard his mother softly ask, "Oh God how are we going to tell her." To which his father replied, "I just don't know," his voice barely a whisper.**

**Taking Sydney's hand in his the Gages turned to slowly walk back to where Julie and her new born son were. Pausing outside the door Gage took a deep breath before raising his hand to tap on the door.**

"**Come on in," Julie cried from beyond. Stealing another glance at Syd he swallowed hard and pushed the door open. "Francis come see your nephew, he may be a Chafe but he is going to look like the Gages. Did you find Robin?"**

"**Julie Honey…" Gage's voice faltered.**

"**Julie can I hold the baby," Syd cut in reaching out for her nephew. **

**Surrendering the babe to Sydney Julie focused on Gage, "Frankie what's going on? Where's Robin?"**

"**Julie you know that we all take chances in this job…"**

"**Francis no, no he can't be… he just became a father… he can't be," the words stuck in her throat the angry tears and sobs taking over.**

"**I'm sorry Julie, I'm so sorry," Gage tried to enfold his arms around her but her fists were flailing into his chest.**

"**No, no, no, you're lying, you're lying," she cried over and over Gage finally overpowering her to hold her to his chest.**

_**Several Days Later…**_

**Julie Gage Chafe sat looking straight ahead hardly hearing the words the pastor spoke over Robin. Her sleeping son, Michael Robin Chafe, lay in her arms oblivious to it all. Louise Chafe, Robin's mother, sat on her left weeping silently while Gage sat on her right his arm around her. Suddenly the riffles began to crack the cold clear air in salute to the fallen officer, the noise waking Michael and he wailed loudly in protest. An officer was in front of mother and child handing Julie a folded honour flag, she let Gage take it for her as she brought her son to her breast to comfort him.**

**Then it was over. "Julie?" Gage's hand was on her shoulder.**

"**Can you hold Michael?" she responded pushing his nephew into his arms to turn and lace her arm through her mother-in-law's. Together the two women made their way to the edge of the open grave each placing a hand on the coffin pledging their final good byes.**

**Coming up behind Gage Walker softly asked, "Can I have a word with you back at the house?"**

"**Sure Walker," Gage answered wondering what the boss wanted. He and Syd had been off since they had found out about Robin and Walker had said to take all the time they needed, Gage began to let his mind wander. He and had raced to the hospital to be with Julie, while Walker had set his plan in motion capturing McPherson and putting him out of business. Now Gage wondered what was up.**

**Seeing the inquisitive look on Gage's face Walker smiled slightly, "I'm sure it's one you and Syd won't want to be left out of.**

**Michael cried out as if in approval and Julie turned to retrieve her son. With Louise at her side she murmured lets go home.**

**The End**


End file.
